


Spiders hearts

by Thekingofjello



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingofjello/pseuds/Thekingofjello
Summary: Jesse Mccree is a bounty hunter and a damn good one at that. However when a job presents itself to take down the infamous Widowmaker the turns it takes are unexpected to say the least





	1. Chapter 1

As Mccree walked into the familiar bar the warm air brushed his face in exchange for the small chill left from the outside world. The bar was nothing fancy by any means with a good sized bar surrounded by tables and bar stools. Not to many people came around here and those who did were regulars. It was a mighty fine place in Jesse's mind with some pool tables and darts in the corner and a jukebox in the other he could and has spent hours upon hours in this familiar place. He gave a nod to Frank the bartender, informant and just about the closest thing Jesse had to a friend. Frank was an older man but his age came with experience and maturity something you can count on in hard times. Jesse casually walked over to his usually spot waiting patiently seeing as Frank had already taken to fixing up his usual. After laying Jesse's drink on the bar He spoke “Quite a show you put on during that train heist”. Jesse gave a small laugh “Well y'know me can't keep to myself” He then took a much needed drink savouring the sweet amber liquid as it had been to long since he's had it. “Anythin' interesting come by while I was gone” He asked. Frank looked to make sure no one was paying any mind to them before leaning in “Actually as a matter of fact there just so happens to be. Y'know Talon of course” Jesse nodded. “Well everyone in the business knows that if you can get your hands on a Talon agent, your holding your weight in gold yet not one person been able to find 'em”. Jesse raised his eyebrows before saying “ I'm guessing you’re the one that has”. Franks smiled a certain smile it was a smile that Jesse saw rarely. Iit was a combination of self pride, success and something Jesse just couldn't put his finger on but it always came with good news. “Damn right” he responded. “Usual cut then, 15% of the take” Jesse said. “ Sure thing, but keep in mind you gotta move quick on this one these agents are slippery bastards and I was only able to get an approximate local on the one” Frank responded. “Well don't go an keep me in suspense” Jesse quipped with a smile holding his hand out for a shake to seal the deal “who's so lucky to have been spotted” Frank shook his hand before saying “The Widow”.  
-  
While driving down the long road lit only by the sunset and the headlights of Frank's pickup Jesse stirred over his new target. The Widow, better known as Widowmaker. Ameliè Lacroix the wife of a former high ranking Overwatch officer Gerard Lacroix. Being in Blackwatch Jesse didn't really get to know the two of them, though one time during a formal event commander Reyes had brought Jesse along to be introduced. Not remembering to much about her other than her looks, a pale skinned beauty being quite a tall woman almost as tall as him she spoke with a heavy accent that she tried her hardest to fight.It was kinda adorable and seeing it made Jesse amplify his own accent just so she wouldn't feel like an outcast. Not to much longer after that event she had gone missing, matter of fact Jesse was on the search team for a small while before other assignments took him away not letting him find out if they ever found her. Until one day he had gotten news that she had been located not badly harmed either. It made his heart rest a little hearing that news, Jesse didn’t' even realize how worked up about the situation he had been the whole time. He chalked it up to her being so sweetly innocent and being thrown into such a situation. Not long after that the rest had been interrupted by disbelief as news had gotten around that she killed her husband in his sleep then disappeared. Not resurfacing for about 2 years after as an assassin who was said to have no emotions. Thinking of her or anyone as a matter of fact being emotionless left a sting in Jesse's heart,” it's impossible” he spoke to himself quietly. There was no way of not having emotion, be it in the smallest way like when you feel pain it will always come with negative feelings there isn't a way around basic human functions like this. Realizing how deep in thought he had become made him chuckle a bit, she just must have this effect on him making him all sentimental. With that thought he turned on the radio just in time to hear one of his favorite songs kick off. “You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em, know when to walk away, know when to run”. Jesse sang along with a smile as he lit up a cigar in preparation for his long drive ahead. After all Texas to LA was quite a trip.  
-  
After arriving Jesse found the nearest hotel that wouldn't pat him down for weapons and checked in. He brought his bag into his room and started unpacking making sure he had everything needed for the job. His trusty peacekeeper of course he never went anywhere without it and about 100 rounds along side the masterpiece of a gun. Next which he also usually carried was flashbangs, 6 of them to be exact. Next was something he usually didn’t carry but this was a special occasion, 3 EMP grenades. Talon was known for having fancy equipment and usually it wouldn’t be a problem, but this wasn’t just some small time talon thug. This was one of their top agents and he has no idea what kind of toys she could be packing so it's better to play it safe than sorry. After taking stock Jesse thought how he could go about taking her on. He wanted to take her alive but he knew the chances were slim as she not only was difficult to take down without killing in the first place but also can't be talked into surrendering and intimidation wouldn’t go so well neither. He decided to make a minimal effort to take her alive aiming for non lethal points if he has the chance but if it came down to it. It was her or him and it sure as hell wasn’t gonna be him. With that thought Jesse was set for the next day so he grabbed a quick shower and got some rest


	2. Chapter 2: The start of something Chaotic

The next day Jesse awoke. He readied himself with some clean clothes, brushed teeth and a washed face before changing from just old pants to his regular poncho included outfit. His target wasn’t suppose to be in town until the peace event that was going to this evening and continue for about a week.. Unbelievable Talon was sending troops to crash a party essentially. There was some larger names coming out tonight to support the opening ceremony. The problem was without knowing which one was a target he had no way of trying to even guess where she would set up. Either way that was a problem for later right now it’s a beautiful day in a beautiful city and a walk sounds like a pretty good idea right about now.  
-  
Elsewhere, was the legend herself sitting on an office chair in her high end hotel room and reading the files on her upcoming mission. She was to eliminate as many people as possible while they gathered for the opening speech. A random shooting was unusual to say the least especially for her this job could be completed with much less skilled personal. On top of this was the fact that they were sending her in alone which wasn’t a problem however with this many targets she wouldn’t be able to do as much damage as possible if they were say 2 or 3 grounded soldiers. While she was certainly perplexed by this she didn’t dwell on It to long as it wasn’t her job to be thinking. It was her job to be killing and she will complete her job no matter the cost.  
-  
On his way back from his walk Jesse decided to grab a something to eat though he wasn’t much for fast food as it didn’t compare to good old home cooking. So he stopped by the local supermarket. Lucky enough he was on the smaller part of town where he wasn’t likely to be made. After arriving at the store he picked up 2 t-bone steaks, some canned corn, a couple assorted spices and a premade salad. Though if he was being honest with himself he probably wouldn’t touch it leaving it until it went into the garbage. Still whenever he sees anything included with healthy eating it reminds him of Angela and how she would always lecture him on how he “eats to much meat” and “needs a balanced diet”. The thought gave him a chuckle as he stood in line receiving looks all around from people seeing a cowboy of all things in the supermarket shopping as if he wasn’t irregular. However out of the corner of his eye through everyone else's stare he saw a boy. The boy was looking at him with amazement, he was obviously happy to have seen a real cowboy. This alone was enough to block out the rest of the glares in his direction which never really bothered him anyway. He shot the boy a smile and a tip of the hat before going about purchasing his items but before he turned he saw the smile it had given the boy. Brightest thing he had seen all day.  
After returning home Jesse prepared the oven top in his middle class hotel room. While cooking he turned on the radio just in time to hear the “United, week of peace” was on schedule to start at 8pm tonight. This prompted some thought, if it started at eight and it was 5:30 now, he would have to be early to catch her before the act. After eating he strapped on his peacekeeper, attached his grenades to his belt and headed out  
-  
As she stepped out of the shoulder and wrapped herself into a towel she started to gently dry her hair with another towel while walking to her wardrobe. Included in it was some outfits of french fashion including tight jeans and small tops accompanied by leather jackets. Next to her outfits was her uniform a for fitted suit with black accents and borders and a “w” crest around the shoulder and midsection. She decided to wear her uniform as she was heading out and didn’t want to bother with changing clothes. After attaching her grappling hook and putting her visor on she took one last look at her room complete with complementary chocolates left untouched as everything else. The only indication she was ever here were the leftover clothes that she didn’t even get to wear. While looking she glanced at the clock as it read 6:10 she would have more than enough time to find a nest for her prey. With this thought she left to the rooftop of the hotel.  
-  
It had to have been just over an hour since Jesse arrived but it felt like forever he had found a nice rooftop a good distance away from the ceremony and accompanied buildings. So much so he needed binoculars just to see. This way he would have sight of any possible places for her to take to. As the event was being set up he took note that security had already been deployed to the rooftops however it wasn’t what was expected, two guards was all they sent. Maybe they were just first to arrive and others would come sooner but still something was off. Almost on cue as he thought this he saw movement, very fast movement and though he had only seen it for a moment and not even with the binoculars he knew exactly what or better yet who it was. He didn’t hesitate immediately starting to make his way for nearby buildings jumping from one rooftop to another at speeds almost equal to the flash he saw minutes ago. The building he was one was high up about 20 stories if he had to guess and he had to drop about 5 of those stories to be at get level. After landing on an apartment building he fled down the fire escape until he saw a building which seemed to be the perfect height. Leaping to it he landed with a roll and kept moving.  
-  
“Who was he?” She thought to herself. While moving into position she had seen a man. This man wasn’t a guard that much was obvious but possibly a mercenary. She didn’t get a clear view as he moved swiftly it was clear he had training. He looked ridiculous wearing a large red poncho and cowboy hat but his looks cannot be judged for his skill, she wasn’t sure just what he had on him in terms of weapons other than the large revolver strapped to his leg. This problem would have to be dealt with before the ceremony and without making a disruption. She turned the corner to adjacent rooftops but he was no where to be seen. With conformation that it was clear with a double check she leapt of the rooftop and swung with her grappling hook to where he was not 1 minute earlier.  
-  
“Shit” he whispered. How could he have been so careless?. When he rounded a corner and leaped a gap he was left in the open and he was almost positive she saw him as he saw her. He didn’t turn his head and only looked with his eyes so it's possible that she doesn’t know he knows she saw him. What a headache this has already turned out to be. He sat down leaned against a roof A.C unit and took a cigar out of his pocket. “No need to beat myself up over it now.” As he lit the cigar. Now that he though about it this could work. She was probably making her way over to him now to deal with him “quietly”. Again as if on cue before his world became a blur he heard nothing but a heel clicking agaisnt the ground next to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

His world became a blur as he was grabbed and flipped over her shoulder. With the strength of his artificial forearm he dug the metal hand into the ground. Using this hand to turn the flip into a roll motion leaving him only a couple feet away. Neither of them moved knowing the other was skilled and could possibly counter. Finally he spoke “Didn’t know that’s how you folks introduced yourselves 'round here”. She was silent. Her hunch was right he was trained and not just average special operations either. The way he moved across rooftops, countering a full judo flip with a moments notice and without the slightest fatigue. “How 'bout this. You come with me quietly and without the hassle. And I don’t have to shoot ya”. This offer was laughable though he may have some training she was made to be the perfect assassin and no way a small time cowboy was going to hold a match to that. “Amelie I know that look. Don’t go and do anything regrettable”. That word. That word felt like being hit by a brick. How did he know her name? How did he find her? He was obviously from her past but why couldn’t she remember him? The more she thought about the more questions arose. After snapping back to reality though she had been staring at him this whole time she hadn't noticed when he hid his eyes behind his hat. “Listen it's tragic what happened to you and i feel for you. With that being said I have a job to do and your hurting people happens to go against mine protecting.” The sorrow in his voice changed, but to what? “ I'll give you one last chance to come peacefully”. When he said those words they were sharp. This was a clear warning. She stood still and spoke softly “sorry to disappoint”. With these words he changed. He wasn’t sorrowful anymore. He was stern, he straightened up yet his eyes stayed hidden, his hand glided near his gun. The one word to describe what he was. Dangerous. She made the first moved closing the gap between them not wanting a gunfight to happen and compromising the mission. She kicked high aiming for his head but instead hitting his metal arm as it was blocked. Ignoring the pain she the used the same leg in combination with a spin to do a leg sweep. Being met with nothing as he jumped over the leg in question. As she stood again attempting to strike she was cut off as he grabbed her left arm and started to twist it with strength she couldn’t resist. With her arm now twisted to a painful halt she was brought to the ground but using a similar technique as Jesse used earlier with her spare arm she managed a roll all while kicking Jesse in the jaw. The blow was solid and he was starting to taste blood as a result. The kick also sent his cigar flying from his mouth to which he scowled “Not to bad missy but you seem to have brought fists to a gun fight” speaking these word prompted the both of them to draw their weapons. “Oh I guess not” he was surprized at the speed in which she drew her rifle. If you were to watch them holding each other at gunpoint it would seem like comparing two completely different species. She stood tall and confident with high end equipment along with her, everything about her screamed professional. Jesse stood calmly not stiff but not to loose, almost as if this was nothing more than a social visit. His equipment wasn’t horrible but not top of the line. With the both of them unable to make a move they simply observed. With both trying to find a way around the other the air was silent it took what could have been well over 10 minutes before Jesse finally spoke. “You see them to right”


End file.
